httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp Nox the Changed
warning, do not read if you are sensitive to death, romance, or slight violence) There will only be slight profanity, (if you even count them as bad words) (No strong curse words would be used) (However, the main character does have some bad habits, like smoking and such. It will later on be revealed that it is destroying his health. His lesson will be learned and he will come off clean. I am not in any way encouraging the use of cigarettes) But hey if any admins are not okay with this please contact me through my message wall. I will remove those parts and rewrite it. Also if you like laughing at edgy stuff be sure to check this out lol. This has a TON of edge. (this fanfic is actually a test fanfic to help with improving my romance writing skills) Cya! Have fun. You Have to Know My name is Wisp Nox, my father, who was a noble dragon racer disappeared when I was around 9. My mother is a skinny and fiery person. Her cheers can light anyone up but can burn you down into a pile of ash just as quickly. Both my parents are hardy, tough, and brisk with me. After my father was declared missing and never coming back, my mother had to raise me up all alone. It was hard for her. I was a terrible child, an rascal you would say. However, even after all my actions, my ma still forgave me. I knew her love for me was endless. I let her spoil me, I was letting her down. All these sacrifices she made for me, but yet I still can't repay them? But then, her warm rings of fire quickly faded, leaving me with only smoke. She let the silence and loneliness punish me. I've seen enough. Everyday I walked out of the orphanage, scratching along the paved roads. The stones always glimmered and shined so brightly white. They laugh and cheered with their bright sheen, everything will be alright. Hmph as if. No one cared about me leaving, so I had my ways and I could do whatever I wanted outside. This was my soulless routine for 3 years straight. I wake up, eat my share of meal, leave the orphanage, wander, and come back, eat, then sleep. I'm surprised I stayed sane, but I guess I do have my ups in an orphanage full of weaklings. My mother and father both handled dragons, so I had extra knowledge and understanding. My mother also trained me with fighting and punching techniques, something I found very handy. I remember picking a fight with a boy two years bigger than me. I socked him in the face, his bleeding nose made me feel good, like I can actually do something. Getting up, he clawed me in the eye. Weakling thinks he can beat me. I punched him in the guts, instead of falling down as usual, his arms fling-ed at full speed with a chair from a nearby desk. My head felt like it was hit by a bullet, I sputtered blood out of my nose. I collapsed. My body twitched, a pool of blood gathered at the base of my face. My brain was screaming and my eyes were losing color. It was painful, but my spirits told me no. I was a cauldron of rage. A group of people surrounded me, they made a tight circle, and looked down upon me, whispering something. Nobody helped me. The sounds faded. I waked up to bandages on my forehead. I was prohibited to talk with other people. They thought I was a ruthless brat. An insane child. They planned on moving me to an asylum. How dare those people, I knew I was perfectly normal and that I don't need any mental help. Thinking about being caged in a tiny, gray, and enclosed space made me retort in disgust. Spiral and the Flare Word has said a madman lit a fire inside the town ... Interesting ... So many guards, yet all killed by one maniac ... So much blood ......................It's fun isn't it? "Quick! Get the water buckets!" "Save the children first!" "It's falling! No it's falling!" The building fell and creaked, its mass thudded heavily onto the ground causing the rumble amidst chaos. The pieces of foundation shattered and sealed the fate of the people like a lid on top of the coffin. The people were screaming in agony, their homes were being raided by the flames. Fire burnt bright like the stars, the heat waves surged the small town. I was let out. And I ran from them. The green forest was silent, unlike the vicious fire. The sunlight split between the leaves of the trees. I scanned my surroundings. I can't see any smoke, so I must be safe. Sitting down, I wondered what would happen to my, small, burning town. Most people would be dead of course, then where would I go? I complained, and cursed, running away was my worst mistake. That damned man, at least let me have a place to stay. I'd sock his eyeballs out just right about now if he were here. Walking further, I saw a field. The sea of grass swayed in the wind, some parts I recognized looked like Dragon Nip. A small and grey Spiralflare was lying in the grass. I gagged at the sight of blood. The small dragon was bleeding. It looked at me weakly. My cursing immediately stopped and turned into pure terror. Whatever it was that hurt it, it must be out here somewhere. It will try to kill me as well. ...............I-I don't wanna die. The claws honed into my back. It tore painfully into my flesh. The flying Shriker shrieked its spine chilling cry. I was being lifted higher and higher. I screamed in anger and pain, my fists shot up the foe's stomach. It shrieked once again, threatening to drop me from the tall heights onto the ground. Eyes narrowing, it swooped upwards. Crack! I forced by fingers around its small neck and snapped it like a stick. It continued to fight, its crooked neck looked unnatural on its hunter body. Swiveling around, I was losing my grasp. The Shriker is losing control. It swiveled around in the air, ready to drop dead. The impact will kill us both. The Spiralflare shot up from its wounds. With its jaw, it grabbed me by the shirt, and we toppled down with the Shriker. Tumbling onto the grass, we first landed on the Shriker, who was already dead. Its twisted neck and blood spurting maw made me feel sick. I was wrapped around the Spiralflare's wings, it had saved me. I got up and uncoiled myself from the wings. The Spiralflare closed its eyes, it was dying. My hands moved without me noticing. I grabbed the dead carcass of the Shriker and forced out masses of black goop from its mouth. Shriker goo is very thick and hard to get rid of, it is used by the dragon to stick its prey to place. The goo does not heal wounds as fast, but it does stop bacteria infections so that the prey item could live longer and stay fresh while being consumed. Fetching a handful, I walked back to the wounded savior. I smeared it across the bleeding claw marks, the blood ceased its speed and calmed down to tiny red droplets. Now that the wounds are being sealed by the Shriker goo, bacteria and bleeding wouldn't be too big of a deal. Now all it needs is comfort and a bit of rest. ........... I inched out my hand and goo smeared fingers. I hesitated to place my hand upon its snout. I don't know why, but how it saved me, it was unbelievable. Any other dragon would've left me for dead. My hands flowed down, it came in contact with the smooth grey scales. Willow. Like the Will o' in Will o' the Wisp. That will be your name. 5 Years (now the story will come in from a third person kind of view) 5 years. 5 years since the day Wisp has ran from his town. 5 years since he has saved Willow from the crazed Shriker. 5 full years he spent racing his life away in Phann city. ... Wisp stepped up to the porch, he can see the racing tracks directly below. It was morning, and the people have all waken up from their slumber to watch the race begin. Resting his hands on the rail, he admired the bright light reflecting upon the vast city that covered the roofs of houses with a golden shine. The wind rustled his grey hair, that flowed in soft tufts. Willow sat behind him, the grey dragon gurgled and shifted its wings slightly, he knew that time was up. Looking back, Wisp walked down the spiral stairs. When he reached the end, he flew on Willow to the racing stadium. The crowd of racers gasped when he arrived. Excited and worried murmurs came from the crowd. Their scale racing armors shifted around as they continued to whisper to one another. "It's Wisp Nox? You warned me about him earlier right?" ... "Yes, yes, I've heard of him before he's a top racer he's-" "The racer from blue flames..." "What! he's here! Why didn't you tell me! It's impossible to win with him around." ... "This is going to be hard with him around. He'll beat me for sure." "Certainly, his Spiralflare can fly surprisingly fast despite only being a Stoker class dragon." Wisp grinned, he liked his fame. Oh god, my competition are a bunch of losers.The feeling of being better than everyone had always fueled him. He made a big show of placing his helmet on top of his head in front of everyone while telling Willow to follow him to prepare before the race starts. Another racer watched him closely. A hand was placed on her shoulder ocean green shoulder pad. The man had a cigarette in his mouth, and he grinned at the girl racer. His suit was tucked neatly, and he appears to be incredibly wealthy. He talked to her in a rough, hoarse, and demanding voice, "Remember, you are hired and trained by me to do this." His eyes shined not prettily, but evilly, "Win." Looking back at Wisp in an unsure manner, she nodded at the man. The stadium blasted with noises, the people who have came to watch the race are filling the air with excited chatters and screams. Posters and banners can be seen through the crowds. Clothing dedicated to racers were seen everywhere. Salesmen happily introduced their merchandise to the seated viewers, who bought their food, drinks, and items. Drums boomed into Wisp's ears, the races were always this grand. The racers stepped up to the line, the rows of dragons took their place. A large speaker type of instrument was hauled up to a high point crafted by wood and metal. The presenter made his announcement. The stadium quiet down considerably. Wisp moved his head around to see a girl racer parked beside Willow. She was riding a wind dragon, a Skittering Swiftsky. It was lightish green in colour, a soft jade, with a long neck and body. The girl peered back. She sighed and spoke up. "Hey, it's nice to see you here, my name is Skye." When he didn't answer, she changed her attitude. "So you're the quiet type huh? Wow, considering how prideful and such a dirtbag, I'd thought you'd be a loudmouth!" Wisp grinded his teeth. Who does this girl think she is? "Not to mention how drab you look. Ha, that suit looks like some poor man on the streets made it for you." Wisp snapped. His jaw contorted into a mean snarl, " You watch your words brickhead!" Skye gaped back like a tiger, "Who you calling brickhead? Looks like your mother didn't teach you much manners." Wisp's face was practically pouring steam, his eyes were widened and crazed with anger. "I'll burn you down in this race and you'll lose like the wimp you are!" Skye spat, "Yeah right, I blow you off your dragon ten miles with Whirlwind!" "I'll win and you and your stupid grey dragon can go fly into oblivion." "I'll make you regret it, and then you'll eat those words back miss-" Wisp hadn't even finished his sentence when the horn was blown. The race has started.